Bob
by Gen X
Summary: A frog invades the (fanon!) Hyotei dorms, and of course, all hell breaks loose. [OshitariGakuto; ToriShishi]


Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis was created by Konomi Takeshi. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made from this creative venture. 

Note: Inspired by Episode 110. Slight spoilers. 

  


**Bob! (a.k.a. The Real Reason Why Frogs Aren't Appetizing) **

By Gen X 

  


It would have been a beautiful day in Hyotei Gakuen save for the fact that Gakuto was screaming as he raced down the hallway. Oshitari followed languidly, entering the bathroom a full minute after his doubles partner. 

In retaliation to the noise, the doors to Hiyoshi and Shishido's rooms banged shut in near unison. However, a moment later, Shishido's door opened again. Ohtori peeked his head out, looking up and down the hallway in concern for his sempais. He turned his head at the sound of a ribbit, and watched as a frog hopped out from Gakuto and Oshitari's room. 

Ohtori's eyes widened and for the second time, the door to his room slammed shut. 

Shishido blinked and looked up. He watched as Ohtori nearly fell to the floor in his haste to shut the door. The younger boy panted, and leaned heavily against the door as it to barricade it shut. 

"Choutarou...?" 

Ohtori nearly jumped, forgetting that he wasn't alone. "Shishido-san!" 

"Are you okay?" Shishido looked around, staring at the door suspiciously. For the first time he cared what was going on outside. 

"Fine, fine." Ohtori tried to smile and play off the drama. He wasn't successful, but he tried. 

Shishido looked back at him. "You know you don't need to hold the door up. That's what the walls are for." 

"Hai, hai." With a sheepish blush, Ohtori stood. He pushed against the door lightly, making sure it was shut. His fingers brushed against the lock, before he dropped his hand. That would be silly, and Shishido-san would surely want to explanation then. 

However, Shishido was already on his feet, walking towards the door. "What was the commotion anyway?" 

His hand had barely touched the doorknob, when Ohtori batted it away. They froze, staring at each other wide eyed. Shishido tilted his head, bemused expression upon his face. He had the weirdest surge of pride. They were silent for a moment, both of them still surprised at Ohtori's action. 

"Sorry, Shishido-san... but..." Ohtori trailed off, not willing to relate the problem. 

"Eh, Choutarou?" Shishido moved between his roommate and the door, opening it without concern. He stared at the hallway. The frog blinked at him. He blinked back. "I see..." 

Shishido blinked again at the loud crash from the bathroom. He stepped into the hallway, confused. "What the--" 

He was six steps down the hallway when Ohtori's voice stopped him. 

"Shishido-san!" 

Shishido paused, and peered back in his room. He found Ohtori at the far end and not moving from the spot. Without a word, Shishido closed the door, making sure it was shut tight. 

Roommate sated, Shishido started down the hallway again. He could hear Gakuto's voice clearly despite the walls. Shishido carefully sidestepped the frog. It merely croaked in response. None of the other doors were open, Shishido noted. No one else seemed overly concerned with Gakuto's dramatics. 

As Shishido pushed open the door, Gakuto's voice rose in volume. "And if I ever catch whoever put that frog in my bed, I'll-- oh, I'll just-- argh!" The inarticulate groan of frustration carried throughout the small space seemingly to echo. 

Shishido paused. Oshitari was leaning against the wall next to the door. There was no sign of Gakuto, but with the present sound of running water, Shishido could only assume he was in the nearest shower stall. 

"Calm down Gakuto," Oshitari advised. However, he didn't sound overly sympathetic. In fact, he let out an inaudible sigh at the end of his statement. 

"It touched my skin!" Gakuto fumed again. 

"The frog?" Shishido mouthed. 

Oshitari nodded. "You have soap!" he called back "You'll be fine!" 

"That's not the point! It! Was! In! My! Bed! I'm going to have to burn my sheets too." 

"Gakuto..." Oshitari sighed heavily. He pushed his glasses up, as if groping for his patience. "Frogs don't give you warts." 

Gakuto looked out from behind the curtain. His head was tilted sideways, his hair falling towards the floor. "They don't?" 

Oshitari nodded. "No, they don't." 

"It's toads that give you warts," Shishido supplied helpfully. 

Gakuto let out a frustrated groan and pulled the shower curtain tightly closed again. 

Shishido and Oshitari exchanged a look of veiled amusement. 

"It's still outside," Shishido confided, keeping his voice soft enough to barely be heard over the torrent of the water. 

"Oh?" Oshitari seemed amused if anything. 

Shishido nodded once, then jerked his head towards the doorway. "Sitting in the hallway. It ribbited at me." 

"You didn't move it?" Oshitari lifted an eyebrow. 

"Why should I?" Shishido retorted defensively. 

Oshitari blinked at him. He didn't have a good answer after all. 

"You didn't move it either," Shishido pointed out. 

Oshitari pushed open the bathroom door, and looked out into the hallway. "Still there. Are you sure that it is a frog? It's not a toad, is it?" 

Shishido groaned. "Gakuto's not going to be able to get back to his room, is he?" 

"It could just leave," Oshitari offered. "Are you certain sure you don't want to move it?" 

"Yuushi! By the time I finish, it better be gone!" Gakuto shouted out warningly over the running water. 

"I refuse to carry him, and since I'm no longer certain that that is a frog..." Oshitari pushed Shishido out into the hallway, leaning against the door preventing him from coming back in. 

Shishido stared at the door. He looked at the frog. It was a frog. Toads were uglier bastards. He scowled, and walked three steps down the hallway. Seconds later, he stood in front of Oshitari again. 

"There are two entrances to the bathroom you know." 

"So the toad's still there?" 

"Yuushi!" Gakuto wailed from the stall. "I need pants! My boxers are contaminated!" 

Shishido choked. "It was in his boxers?" 

Gakuto poked his head out, scowl upon his face. "I thought you left. Be useful would you?" 

Shishido caught the cloth on impulse, then dropped it with a yell when he realized he was holding the redhead's boxers. He raced to the nearest sink, hitting the soap dispenser and turning on the hot water to full force. 

Oshitari merely leaned against the wall in resignation. He certainly wasn't leaving. 

"Yuushi! I need pants!" 

"It's a toad," Oshitari repeated stubbornly. 

"It's a frog," Shishido retorted back. Slight steam was rising from the sink as the hot water tumbled out. His hands were already red from the scrubbing. 

"Yuushi!" 

"Like it's anything he hasn't seen before!" Shishido shouted back. 

"I think," Gakuto retorted dryly, peeking out of the stall, "you'd like to be spared as much as I'd like to keep my modesty. But if it doesn't bother you--" The curtain slid open just a bit more. 

"I'll get your damn pants!" The door banged against its hinges as Shishido strode out into the hallway. Really. What was wrong with people? 

The frog ribbited once as if to answer his line of thought. 

"Ah, shove it," Shishido muttered, making sure to give the wayward amphibian a large clearance nonetheless. 

Irritated, he pushed open the door to Gakuto's room, moved to the dresser, and grabbed the first pair of sweat pants he saw. All things considered, he was done in under a minute, just short enough to convince himself he hadn't seen questionable things in the underwear drawer. The tube was toothpaste... that was all... just toothpaste. Just a brand he had never heard of... simple as that. 

He kicked out at the frog on the way back, but it merely blinked at him. Shishido fumed. "Don't you have a log to go sit on?" 

The bathroom door banged open again, and he flung the pants at Oshitari, who merely passed them on to Gakuto. 

The acrobatic player sighed in relief. "*Finally!*" 

"And the toad?" Oshitari asked. 

Shishido shrugged. 

Gakuto bounced out of the shower stall, his hair swaying lightly. He walked past Oshitari and Shishido, pushing open the door and stepping out into the hallway. "Now to find whoever pu-- YUUSHI!" He darted back into the bathroom. 

"Still there?" Oshitari looked at Shishido, seeming to not notice his partner wrapped around him. 

"Well... maybe," Shishido admitted flatly. 

"Get rid of it," Gakuto hissed. 

Shishido shrugged. He didn't have a problem walking past it, after all. It didn't matter if Gakuto stayed in here for however long it took Oshitari to move the toady away. "If I decide to stay here?" 

"Hope you're into voyeurism," Gakuto retorted, draping himself further over Oshitari to prove his point. 

Shishido paled and stepped out into the hallway. He refused to witness that. He also, sadly, refused to let his teammates violate the bathroom. The idea of walking down to the next floor when he was half asleep seemed far from appealing. 

He was going to have to do something about the frog. 

Gakuto looked satisfied at the now closed door. "God, he's jumpy." 

"Of course." Oshitari wasn't surprised. "Thankfully it worked because neither one of us is into exhibitionism." 

"Exactly," Gakuto echoed. He disentangled himself from Oshitari and crept over to the door, he pushed it open just a crack. 

Shishido wasn't moving. He was staring at the frog. 

The frog stared back. 

Shishido scowled. 

The frog opened its mouth, licked its nose, then its eyes, and continued to stare. 

Shishido growled. 

The frog yawned. 

Shishido paled and shuddered as he realized he might actually have to touch it or else not be able to go to use that bathroom ever again. He looked over at the bathroom door, which quickly swung shut. He looked back at the frog. It had to be a frog. 

"What is the commotion here?" Atobe asked, coming up behind Shishido. He quickly followed his line of sight. "Ah! I see. Kabaji!" He snapped his fingers. 

Oshitari and Gakuto peeked back out. They opened the door as much as they dared and watched intently. The bigger boy picked up the frog obediently, clasping him securely in his cupped hands. 

"He can be Bob," Kabaji declared. 

"Again?" Atobe sighed. 

"Usu." 

"Aa, fine. Just like all the others." Atobe didn't seem terribly concerned at what the first course was referred to as. He started back down the hallway, Kabaji diligently following him. Atobe shook his head. "And here I was wondering where dinner had gone off to." 

Shishido stared. "... dinner...?" 

"DINNER!" Gakuto shouted upset. He burst out from the bathroom, gesturing at his crotch. "It was in my pants!" 

Atobe looked from the hidden frog to Gakuto, then he continued on his way. He waved a hand dismissively. "I'll make sure it's Oshitari's then." 

Gakuto chased down Atobe and Kabaji, and Shishido winced at the noise. He pressed himself against the wall, wishing he could disappear. He stole into his room quietly and shut the door annoyed. He'd be skipping dinner, that was sure. Exhaling loudly, he shook his head irritated. What was wrong with everyone in this sch-- 

"Is it gone?" Ohtori asked meekly. 

"Choutarou." Shishido looked up, having forgotten his roommate's trepidation in the entire dilemma. He nodded, the slightest of reassuring smiles upon his face. "Aa. It's gone." 

Ohtori exhaled, then smiled brightly. "That's a relief." 

"I was afraid I was going to have to skip dinner," Ohtori considered. "I know you'd probably think it's silly, being afraid of a frog I mean..." 

Shishido paled. "Choutarou, about dinner...?" 

"Yes, Shishido-san?" 

"How would you feel about eating out?" 

_~fin~_


End file.
